Hallway
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Nicholas forgets the past year after returning.
1. Chapter 1 - Hallway

She tucks her hair underneath her ear, says a short curse under her breath and proceeds to heave her bags and books to her chest. Pretending she doesn't see him has been her forte for the past few months. She didn't really know what else to do. She carefully rushes over the throngs of students milling the hallway and decides that the library is her best bet today. She thinks she sees him from the corner of her eye at the other end of the hallway, she decides that maybe she might risk a glance. Before she can even make a decision, she hits someone that has her on the ground, books flying and dragon ink spilling on the hallway floor. "Great. Just great." She whispers. She doesn't realize who she's hit until she finds his hand on her hers, willing her to sit up.

"Hi."

With her heart in her throat, she pulls her hand away. She keeps her eyes on the floor. Struggles to shove her things in her bag. And stares helplessly on the ink spreading all over the hallway. The bell tolls, signaling the start of the second class.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

She keeps her emotions in check. But she couldn't help feeling crushed. How could he say sorry? Didn't see her. Was she okay? She hasn't felt 'okay' since Nicholas came back from Lilith. **He** wasn't okay since he came back.

She takes a big sigh and looks up at him, "Hello."

"It's been a while, Sabrina." She thinks she hears him say. He doesn't.

She has no idea how he got from there to here. She long stopped questioning why things happened. Or maybe she was delusional. She kept seeing him everywhere.

He takes his hand over the dragon ink and mutters a short spell, cleaning the mess. She feels him stare at her from the corner of her eyes and she finds herself hoping.

He smiles, straightens up and nods. "Gotta get going now. See you around." He says.

He pivots and enters the academy classroom, closing the door gently. The soft click of the door sounds in the empty hallway and she doesn't know what to make of the emptiness she feels in her arms. She feels her vision glaze, a vice like grip starting in her chest. Sitting in the empty hallway. She closes her eyes, lets the darkness encompass her surroundings, and stands up.

_Prompt: Nicholas forgets the past year after returning._


	2. Chapter 2 - Cafe

The streets were empty except for the usual shopkeepers trying to get a sale. It seemed like it was about to rain anytime soon, the sky rumbled in anger and a flash of lighting cracked thru the ominous clouds.

She wrapped her scarlet coat tightly around her and rushed inside Mr. Cerberus' Coffee Shop - diner - bookstore, glad that she arrived before the thunderstorm started. The ding of the door was the only sound inside the shop. Sabrina guessed that the townsfolk were probably made aware of the weather report, a storm was coming to Greendale.

A storm was not new to the town. But the townspeople did seek to bundle up under their houses during the rainy season. A windstorm usually gets out of hand far too quickly for safety.

"Hello...? Mr. Cerberus? Good Morning.", Sabrina calls out.

"Oh, Hello there Sabrina. You're early." A voice called out from behind the booths.

"Good thing you came in just as soon as the rain poured. What can I get you?" Mr. Cerberus appears from behind the booth and hands her a ragged menu. She smiles and orders her usual, hot chocolate.

The rain starts to heavily pour outside. She takes a booth and proceeds to sit quietly and comfortably, sitting herself to face the windows, when a small cheery ding catches her attention. She glances towards the door and she stops.

A man walks inside the store, he takes off his soaked jacket and proceeds to sit in front of Sabrina's booth. Mr. Cerberus glances from the bar counter and greets him a hearty good morning. Sabrina notices how Mr. Cerberus sneaks a short glance at her before asking the man if he was going to order the usual. He replies in the affirmative.

After a short while. Two drinks are out the counter, one was safely clutched around Sabrina's hands. She warms her hands and blows on her mug.

He sat, conveniently, facing her. Taking out a book, _The Ars Notoria_. He starts to peruse the pages silently. The only sound in the café was the soft pattering rain on the roof, and the ruffling of pages, turning every few minutes.

Sabrina sat and watched Nicholas study. It seemed like a few hours had passed before the rain stopped. He eventually closed the book, paid for his drink, and ventured into the abandoned street, a little sunlight was already peeking from the clouds, Illuminating his face. She could see from her seat the tiny scar on his cheek. A souvenir he got from Hell.

The soft desolate sound of the ding of the door signaled that she too had to go home soon. She slowly stands up and leaves a few dollars on the table and exits the café.

Mr. Cerberus, noting that his customers had left, proceeds to clear the tables. When he reaches Sabrina's table, he notices the mug still full of hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rooftop

She exits the room full of rowdy young witches and warlocks. She knew from an early age that she was never really a fan of raucous magical parties. And besides, she needed a quick smoke. When Auntie Hilda found out about her new habit, she went into a long tirade on the usual mortal diseases, lung cancer, COPD, etc. etc. Auntie Zelda, on the other hand, only raised an eyebrow.

Exiting towards the rooftop, she takes a pack of lucky strikes from her back pocket, fumbles for a lighter, and pushes the fire exit door open. Someone was already there.

He stood beside the railing, leaning backwards, a light in between his fingers.

With no way to make it seem like she was avoiding him, she gingerly proceeds to his side. She takes a cigarette, the last one, in between her lips and tries to get a steady enough flame from her lighter.

With no warning, numerous loud deafening bangs sound on the other side of the rooftop. She startles and drops the cigarette. Loud hoots and cheers of "Happy New Year" fill the streets below them. She forgot about the mother fucking fireworks.

He watches her from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, eyes darting on the cigarette on the floor. He places his lighted cigarette in between his lips, inhales and, exhales softly. Then he motions to pass the stick to her.

She warily eyes the cigarette between his fingers and she get a flashback of last new year.

_She spent the new year in a similar fashion. Attending the Academy Party, with Nicholas, for the Wicca New Year Celebration, also called the Festival of Saturnalia or what not. Everybody knew witches and warlocks take any excuse to party. She remembers feeling the same way about the overflowing drinks, the alcohol, and the unadulterated sex. She also remembers going up the same flight of stairs to this rooftop, both of them trying to escape the party for a moment, just before the clock struck midnight. She remembers laughing about something he said, the smirk he always wore whenever he got too cocky for himself, and endlessly arguing about fruitcakes. _

_She remembers both of them getting startled by the fireworks, and (probably the same) people cheering below the streets. They both laugh at the silliness of it all. She felt the giddiness disappear, replaced with warm anticipation as he gently took her in his arms, whispered happy new year, and gave her a beautiful gentle kiss, just as the clock went past midnight. He was always one for tradition. _

She realizes how much things can change in a span of one year. She looks at him, and she knows she should feel triumphant, he was safe and healthy, but she only feels a sense of loss and defeat. Her eyes linger to his eyes, the small scar on his cheek, his lips.

She warily eyes the cigarette between his fingers, and decides she is willing to compromise.

She takes the cigarette, just before the clock passes midnight, and takes a long drag.


End file.
